


Variopinti, come l’Arcobaleno

by Nexys



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: L’arcobaleno non è che una lunga fascia dentro al quale sono armonizzati 7 colori differenti. Sette trame differenti, così come sette vite particolari, che ho deciso di narrarvi - io, umile voce narrante - in altrettante drabble. 100 parole per un’infinità di emozioni quasi indescrivibili.





	1. Rosso, Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è in realtà una raccolta, che partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da AleDic su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

**_ Rosso, Mikoto. _ **

Le ferite aperte pulsano.  
Fa caldo, la pelle brucia. Il sangue sgorga dalle spaccature della carne.

Rosso. Tutto attorno a lui, è in fiamme.  
Non c'è alcun momento di respiro, l'illusione di un po' di pace.  
La situazione gli è sfuggita di mano, così come la rabbia da dentro il cuore.  
L'esplosione ha devastato il suo povero corpo, ed è per ora l'unica vittima.

Ha perso ancora una volta il controllo, e il sole sta tramontando.  
Rosso come la sua aura, e sa che ormai non c'è più niente da fare.  
Nulla potrà fermarlo.  
Non più.  
Mai più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_/100 parole/_  
  
  
  
  



	2. Arancione, Misaki

**_ Arancione, Misaki. _ **

  
  
  


Nessuno gli aveva detto, quando aveva accettato di unirsi all'HOMRA, che perdere il proprio Re avrebbe fatto così male. Nessuno gli aveva spiegato che cosa avrebbe comportato nella sua vita. Prima Totsuka, poi Mikoto. Di loro non era rimasto altro che il ricordo, come un sogno evanescente.  
Il potere del Clan si stava man mano affievolendo: non c'era più traccia del colore vivo di un tempo. A questo pensava, con un barlume di tristezza negli occhi, osservando la fiammella della candela che aveva acceso sul bancone. Si sentiva come quella fiaccola tremolante, pronta ad esaurirsi. Da rosso vivo, ad arancione, pallido e mite come il proprio animo perso.

  
  
  
  
  


_ /108 parole/ _


	3. Giallo, Totsuka

_** Giallo, Totsuka. ** _

  
  
  


  
La vita non era stata giusta fino in fondo, con lui. In punto di morte, si sentì di non essere mai stato amato dal mondo che invece lui aveva amato più di se stesso.  
Ma non del suo Re.  
Gli era stato concesso di trascorrere così poco tempo nel mondo dei vivi. Così poche opportunità di salvare Mikoto dal suo destino ineluttabile. E ora si ritrovava morente, al freddo, con addosso una sofferenza indicibile, pieno di rimpianti.  
Da solo.  
"Mi hanno mentito sempre tutti... La luce che mi aspetta non è bianca, ma gialla come quella di un vecchio lampione stanco, King...".

  
  
  


_ /102 parole/ _


	4. Verde, Hisui

_** Verde, Hisui. ** _

  
  
  
  
  
Antagonista, nemico, malfattore.  
Assassino.  
Giace seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle, a contemplare le opinioni non richieste di chi lo giudica senza comprendere. Nessuno si sforza di capirlo. Nemmeno il Re Grigio, che lo osserva divertito, con espressione sardonica. Intraducibile. No, neanche lui.  
Che cosa vogliono saperne tutti quanti, di che cosa voglia dire vivere nelle sue condizioni?  
"Oi, Nagare... Non è che sei verde d'invidia perché tra tutti, tu sei l'unico a non avere più un cuore?".  
C'è una verità infelice per entrambi, nascosta in quelle parole. Un bambino a cui è stato strappato via il cuore, può avere il diritto di essere capito, come tutti gli altri?

  
  
  


  
_ /109 parole/ _


	5. Blu, Reisi

_** Blu, Reisi. ** _

  
  
  


Ciò che lo lega alla sua Spada di Damocle, è un sottile magnetismo.  
Sul tetto dell'edificio, la osserva con sguardo gelido. È fonte di potere, e condanna ad una morte precoce. Rappresenta il prezzo da pagare per riportare l'ordine sulla sua terra consacrata. Consacrata da una divinità che ha smesso di esistere.   
Magnifica, imponente, gli trasmette un pacato ma infido senso di calma. Temporeggiano entrambi, in attesa di una prima crepa, che sarà l'inizio della fine. Il bagliore blu che Reisi emana, non è che il riflesso del potere che ha accolto dentro di sé.  
È pace, ordine e giustizia.  
Mentre nel suo cuore, la tempesta infuria.

  
  


_ /107 parole/ _


	6. Indaco, Saruhiko

_** Indaco, Saruhiko. ** _

  
  
  


Si era abituato all'innaturale frenesia del potere di Mikoto. Un fuoco rabbioso e incessante.  
Toccare la spada di Munakata fu come respirare a fondo per la prima volta nella sua vita. Improvvisamente, nelle profondità più recondite del suo essere, ci fu pace, ordine e calma. La violenza scarlatta fu messa a tacere dal blu. Nacque una mescolanza indaco dall'incontro delle due forze. Non c'era più spazio per la furia. Abbracciò quell'energia che sentiva ormai propria, e finalmente ci fu ordine in mezzo al caos dei suoi pensieri.  
Munakata gli sorrise. Non c'era più spazio per il disordine, non aveva più motivo di fingere di essere chi non era mai stato.  
  
  
  


_/110 parole/_


	7. Viola, Zenjou

_**Viola, Zenjou**_.

  
  
  


Brutta bestia, i ricordi. Ti stregano, illudono il tuo cuore. Ti fanno percepire mancanze ingiuste.  
Lo sterminatore di Re giaceva seduto nel dojo con un kimono sulle ginocchia. Un kimono maschile, ma insolito. Lo accarezzava con la mano, sorridendo in solitudine al ricordo che gli si parava di fronte agli occhi pieni d'un antico dolore.  
Quanto gli mancava, il suo Re. Habari, l'esile e regale Re Blu della generazione passata, colui del quale ancora sentiva il sangue sulle mani, il calore sulla pelle.  
Quella veste era appartenuta alla persona più importante di tutta la sua vita. Viola come l'oscurità della notte poco prima di sbocciare in una nuova alba.  
  
  
  


_/109 parole/_


End file.
